Réquiem de las Sombras
by Gato de Schrodinger
Summary: Después de dejar la ciudad donde vivió, Nelliel regresa a París a terminar los años que le quedan de instituto. Miles de recuerdos le trae esa vuelta, y sobretodo, rostros que creía haber olvidado. ¿Cuándo Ámber se había vuelto tan zorra? ¿Por qué Nathaniel ahora es el niño bueno? Y sobretodo... ¿Qué narices te has hecho en el pelo, Castiel? ¿Por qué pareces un jodido tampón usado?


**Amour Sucré no me pertenece, si así fuera, Castiel no sería tan tsundere.  
¡Pasen y disfruten!**

* * *

_Todo comienzo tiene su encanto._

_-Johann Wolfgang Goethe_

* * *

- Vamos, empuja un poco más.

- No puedo... ¡Es muy estrecho!

- ¡Ay! Duele.

- Lo siento, lo haré con más cuidado.

- Con más fuerza... Sí, así... ¡Ah, Rosalya!

En su último esfuerzo y con una expresión cansada en su rostro, mi amiga albina utilizó toda su energía para que entrase, en vano, pues a pesar de todo, eran muy ajustados.

- ¡Acéptalo, no cabes en los pantalones!

- ¡Una vez más!

- Me niego.

Con resignación, y una mueca de desilusión en mi cara, me deshice de aquellos vaqueros que hace cinco minutos se habían convertido en una trampa mortal para mí, llegando al punto de no poder respirar con ellos. Sabía desde el principio que no podía entrar en aquella prenda, pues yo usaba una talla más que Rosalya pero... ¡Maldita sea, eran perfectos! Su diseño, su color, su forma, la manera en la que realza en trasero... Sí, perfecto, menos su anchura. Dejé los pantalones en manos de su dueña y me puse los míos propios, notando como éstos se amoldaban a mis piernas y cintura, sin apretar.

- No te tortures, no es tu culpa tener más curvas que yo. -Comentó mi amiga con un tono suave, en un intento de consolarme. Fallido, por supuesto.

- No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada con eso, Rosa.

Me senté en mi cama al lado de la albina, quien guardaba celosamente sus preciosos vaqueros en una bolsa, y con la cual compartía la misma pasión por la moda. Aunque llamarlo pasión se quedaba algo corto, ambas éramos unas locas, y no solo eso, teníamos casi el mismo gusto para la ropa.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que me llamaras. -Alegó con una de sus típicas sonrisas, esas que me hacían sentirme bien a pesar de todo, y que como no, me hacían sonreír a mí también.

- Tuve mis dudas al principio, cinco años son muchos y... ¡Temía que no te acordaras de mí! -Bromeé dramatizando un poco, añadiendo una sonrisa torcida al final.

- ¿Cómo no me iba a acordar de ti? Eras mi amiga... Y te eché mucho de menos cuando te fuiste. -Hizo un gracioso mohín con la boca. _Adorable_, pensé.- Y... ¿Ya has hablado con él?

Mis labios que modelaban una sonrisa se fruncieron formando una línea, y mi expresión que antes denotaba alegría, ahora solo se podía apreciar un leve atisbo de tristeza. Todo el júbilo de antes se había esfumado con una sola palabra, dejando únicamente una sensación de incomodidad y melancolía.

- No... Desde que llegué a París, hace tres días, le he buscado pero nada, ha cambiado el número de teléfono y ya no vive en el mismo lugar. -Respondí lo más calmada que pude, intentado ocultar mi desesperación por no conseguir mi objetivo, y sobretodo, la decepción.

Rosalya me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que juraría que tenía intenciones ocultas y guardaba un atisbo de picardía, pero en este momento solo podía sentirme reconfortada por ella.

- No te preocupes, seguro que lo encuentras Nelliel.

- Eso espero Rosa, eso espero.

- En fin, deberíamos irnos ya, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día.

Mi mirada se posó en el reloj que colgaba de la pared de mi habitación, y que exactamente, señalaba las ocho en punto. En media hora debería estar entrando por las puertas de mi nuevo instituto, ya que como buena estudiante que era, odiaba retrasarme y amaba la puntualidad. Me levanté de la cama, y junto con mi amiga, recogimos las prendas de ropa que se encontraban dispersas por mi cuarto, para luego dirigirnos a la entrada principal.

El frío nos golpeó a pesar de lo abrigadas que íbamos, y como buen mes de Noviembre que era, empezamos a castañear los dientes nada más atravesar la puerta. Comparado con el clima de Marsella, se me iba a hacer difícil acostumbrarme otra vez a la frialdad de París.

Caminamos por las calles, ya conocidas para mí, en dirección al nuevo instituto. Miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, y un millar de olores que recordaba vagaban hacía mi nariz. El aroma del pan recién hecho de Bakkery's me era reconocible, sobretodo cuando de pequeña amaba comer los pasteles de esa tienda. Si bien no era muy reminiscente, aquel paseo sacaba ese lado oculto de mí, pues no podía evitar sentir cierta devoción por el pasado. Miles de negocios y parques que reconocía hacían que una parte de mí volviera a tener once años, pero los lugares nuevos que se construyeron en mi ausencia, me indicaban que a pesar de todo, era una extraña en mi antigua ciudad.

En poco tiempo llegamos al Sweet Amoris, el cual sería mi nuevo instituto. A pesar del nombre ridículo que poseía, el edificio se erguía orgulloso en medio de aquel patio tan amplio, tan imponente y alto que hacía gala a su prestigio.

- Tengo que ir al club de jardinería, ¿te las podrás apañar sin mi?

- Claro. -Asentí, no muy convencida con mis propias palabras.- Nos vemos luego, Rosa.

La albina se despidió de mi con un rápido abrazo, dejándome sola en medio de aquel lugar rodeado de rostros que desconocía. Un sentimiento de nerviosismo se instaló en mi estómago, haciendo que la calma que tenía mientras estaba con Rosalya desapareciera. ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba relajarme, ya, enseguida. No podía permitir que el primer día hiciera el ridículo por culpa de los nervios, pues no sería la primera vez que me pasa. Respiré hondo varias veces y cuando creí que estaba lista, me adentre en la institución dejando las puertas atrás.

El interior era mucho más amplio que lo que a simple vista mostraba la fachada exterior, haciendo que maldiciera interiormente. Mi sentido de la orientación ya de por sí era malo como para tener que memorizar tal enorme instituto.

Miré alrededor, buscando con la vista a la persona con la que tenía que hablar, es decir, la directora. A pesar de no conocer su aspecto, no la veía por el pasillo, pues solo había un puñado de estudiantes vagando por él.

Decidida a preguntar por ella, me acerqué a un grupo de tres chicas que hablaban entre sí.

- Disculpad, ¿sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a la directora? -Ante todo, hice gala de mi buena educación, aunque a pesar de eso, me llevé una mirada desaprobadora y de superioridad de una chica rubia.

- ¿Tengo cara de ir ayudando a gente como tú? -Me lanzó con cierto veneno en la voz, mientras se acomodaba varios cabellos rebeldes.

Me fijé en que detrás de ella había dos chicas más, que sonreían de la misma manera regodeante que la primera.

_Empezamos mal_, me dije a mí misma.

- ¿Lo sabes o no? -Inquirí, intentando no verme afectada por su actitud. No es que me ofendieran, simplemente me enfurecía un comportamiento tan desagradable como aquel.

- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

- ¡Eso, eso! Deja claro quien manda, Ámber. -Saltaron a decir las chicas que acompañaban a la rubia, con total altanería hacia mí.

A pesar de eso, hice caso omiso a sus comentarios jocosos, pues un clic metafórico había saltado en mi cerebro. ¿Habían dicho Ámber?

Entonces me di cuenta de cuán conocido se me hacia ese rostro, ese cabello, aquellos ojos verdes y el lunar que decoraba su cara. Maldita sea, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? ¡Yo ya conocía a esta chica!

- ¿Eres Ámber, Ámber Hawthorne? -Pregunté dejando salir un poco mi sorpresa, pues no imaginaba encontrarme con compañeros de primaria aquí, aparte de Rosalya.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué sabes quien soy? -Preguntó utilizando un tono de voz tan agudo que dañaba los oídos.

- Estábamos en el mismo colegio cuando éramos pequeñas, en primaria. ¡Una vez jugamos juntas en el barro! -Aunque más bien era yo quien le lanzaba bolas de aquella sustancia, pero preferí obviar ese detalle, no quería poner las cosas peor.

- ¿Por qué me iba a acordar de alguien como tú? -Añadió a la defensiva, otra vez con esa mirada de superioridad impuesta en mí.

¡Agg! Como me molestaba esa actitud.

- Yo era la chica que siempre andaba con...

- ¡No puede ser! -Me cortó antes de que terminara de hablar, con una mueca de rabia que la ofuscaba. Por su expresión, juraría que ya sabía quien era.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- He vuelto a París, estudio aquí ahora.

- ¡No, no puede ser! -Dijo en un tono más alto del que esperaba, mientras notaba como su rostro se crispaba. Lo admito, en ningún momento me había esperado esa reacción.- ¡¿Por qué has vuelto?!

- ¿Pero que pasa contigo?

Entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió, y a juzgar por la expresión de las dos chicas de atrás, a ellas también. Ámber me empujo encolerizada hacia la pared, mientras colocaba ambos brazos a los dos lados de mi cabeza, adquiriendo una actitud amenazante. Simplemente tragué saliva, pues no podía negar que estaba un poquito asustada.

- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No dejaré que te metas en mi camino otra vez, Castiel me pertenece y no vas a arrebatármelo de nuevo! -Bramó haciendo que varias gotitas de saliva fueran hasta mi cara, pues apena había espacio entre nosotras.

- ¿Quién me va a arrebatar? -Sonó una voz masculina a espaldas de la rubia, que hizo que ésta se tensase y que su expresión de furia cambiase a una de desconcierto. Y rápidamente, me liberó.

El recién llegado, con una mueca dura que cruzaba su cara, pasaba la mirada de Ámber a mí.

- Castiel... -Llegó a pronunciar la rubia.

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta al escuchar aquel nombre por segunda vez, y sobretodo, al ver a su dueño, imponente, de rostro severo. Le escudriñé de arriba a abajo, cerciorándome que de verdad era él y no alguien que simplemente se le parecía. Miles de recuerdos abordaron mi mente, y una sensación cálida, parecida a la tuve cuando me volví a reencontrar con Rosa, se instaló en mi pecho. ¡Cuanto había cambiado! Ya no parecía era aquel niño revoltoso y descuidado de antaño, ahora se mostraba más serio y maduro y...

- ¿Qué narices te has hecho en el pelo, Castiel? ¡¿Por qué pareces un jodido tampón usado?!

Vale, puede que como primeras palabras después de cinco años no fueran las más acertadas pero joder, su pelo llamaba endemoniadamente la atención.

- ¿Qué cojones dices? -Respondió alzando la voz, a la vez que fruncía el ceño algo molesto. Entonces, su expresión cambio a una mucho más dura y encolerizada.

Me había reconocido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustando leerlo tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Me declaro debutante en este fandom, así que ojalá haya cumplido con vuestras expectativas.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
¡Besos!**


End file.
